Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Magisteria)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 'is a Magisterian game show that is based on the British format of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win 3 million Magisterian dollars (earlier 1 million) by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are 4 lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone-A-Friend, Ask the Audience, and Double Dip. It airs every Sunday after Killer Karaoke (Magisteria). It is rated PG. The Magisterian version has 20 winners (including the Super Millionaire seasons, The Kids Edition and The Extreme Millionaire edition). on February 1, 2020, The show are now every Saturday after Miss Congeniality. Gameplay The contestants must first play a preliminary round, called "Fastest Finger First", where they are all given a question and four answers from the host and are asked to put those four answers into a particular order. The contestant who does so correctly and in the fastest time goes on to sit in a chair in the center of the set, known as the "Hot Seat", and play for the prize. Once in the Hot Seat, the contestant is asked increasingly difficult general knowledge questions by the host. Questions are multiple choice: four possible answers are given (labeled A, B, C, and D), and the contestant must choose the correct one. Upon answering a question correctly, the contestant wins a certain amount of money. After questions, the host will ask the contestant "is that your final answer?" When a contestant says "final" in conjunction with one of the answers, it is official, and cannot be changed. For the first few questions, there is a possibility for the contestant to leave with no money if they fail to reach the guaranteed amounts. $1,000,000 Money Tree (Season 1-5) * Money Tree (Season 1-5) *# $100 *# $200 *# $500 *# $1,000 *# '$5,000 *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $30,000 *# $40,000 *# $50,000 *# $75,000 *# $150,000 *# $300,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 (top prize) Season 5 to Season 13; Season 17 to present Season 5 introduced a new money tree. the prize has been added to 3 million Magisterian dollars. The $3 Million Money Tree would be gone in the show until Season 17. in 2010, The lifelines was added by 1 lifeline, The Double Dip, The lifeline is only available after Question 10. As of Season 17, The Fastest Finger First was dropped. $3,000,000 Money Tree (Season 5-13; Season 17-21) * Money Tree *# $500 *# $1,000 *# $2,000 *# $3,000 *# $5,000 *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $35,000 *# $50,000 *# $100,000 *# $250,000 *# $400,000 *# $800,000 *# $1,500,000 *# $3,000,000 12-question and Clock format (Season 14-15) from Season 14 to 15, The 15-question format will be dropped until Season 17, The Magisterian version used the 12-question format and also used the Clock format which there will be only 12 questions and will be timed. * Money Tree *# $1,000 *# $5,000 *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $35,000 *# $50,000 *# $100,000 *# $250,000 *# $400,000 *# $800,000 *# $1,500,000 *# $3,000,000 (top prize) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Kids Edition (April-May 2008) The Magisterian version made a Kids Edition on the 10th season, The top prize is only on $1 million, and the money tree is the same as the UK and US versions. * The Kids Edition Money Tree *# $100 *# $200 *# $300 *# $500 *# $1,000 *# $2,000 *# $4,000 *# $8,000 *# $16,000 *# $32,000 *# $64,000 *# $125,000 *# $250,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 (top prize) Extreme Millionaire (September-November 2009) Extreme Millionaire was the spin-off of the show, Extreme Millionaire has 10 questions with no safe havens, The top-prize was M$10,000,000, It has the same concept as the Japanese Super Millionaire, from Questions 1-5, There are 4 choices and 3 lifelines, and from Questions 5-10, There are only 2 choices and 2 lifelines, but you can walk away from Questions 9 and 10. For over 13 episodes, there is only one winner. * The Extreme Money Tree *# $10,000 *# $30,000 *# $50,000 *# $100,000 *# $300,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 *# $3,000,000 *# $5,000,000 *# £10,000,000 (top prize) Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire? (Season 16; Season 22) The 16th season of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was a Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire. Same 4 lifelines and same 2 money trees, and with 2 additional lifelines in the dimension, The 3 Wise Men and People's Speak. The top prize is over M$20,000,000. on January 5, 2020, Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire? returned and will conclude on December 27, 2020, The, The format has the 12-question format and the Original and Expert Money Trees are not featured since it uses the current UK format and the prize has been added to M$50,000,000. For it's intro, It uses the KBC (Kaun Banega Crorepati) 11 intro music. Season 22 uses the current UK format, the contestant picks the safety net after Question 5. M$20,000,000 Classic and High-Risk Money Trees (Season 16) * Classic Money Tree *# $1,000 *# $2,000 *# $5,000 *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $30,000 *# $40,000 *# $50,000 *# $100,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 *# $2,500,000 *# $5,000,000 *# $10,000,000 *# $20,000,000 (top prize) * High-Risk Money Tree *# $1,000 *# $2,000 *# $5,000 *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $30,000 *# $40,000 *# $50,000 *# $100,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 *# $2,500,000 *# $5,000,000 *# $10,000,000 *# $20,000,000 (top prize) M$50,000,000 Money Tree (Season 22) Bold text '''is the Safety net and the top prize and the ''Bold italic text are optional safety nets. * Original Money Tree *# $10,000 *# $20,000 *# $30,000 *# $40,000 *# $50,000 *# '$100,000 *# $150,000 *# $500,000 *# $1,000,000 *# $2,500,000 *# $5,000,000 *# $10,000,000 *# $20,000,000 *# $30,000,000 *# $50,000,000 (top prize) Graphics Question Graphics Total Prize Money and Top Prize Winner graphics Top Prize Winner Graphics Total Prize Money Graphics Top Prize Winners Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Eric Halfblood (February 27, 2000) On February 27, 2000, a Magisterian teacher, Eric Halfblood won $1,000,000, making him the first top prize winner in the Magisterian franchise's history and also the second worldwide winner of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. (If a letter and the answer on it's right is bolded then it indicates the right answer) Haley De Santa (September 3, 2000) On September 3, 2000, a Bartender from Toxoplassachusetts, Haley De Santa won $1,000,000, making her the second top prize winner in the Magisterian franchise's history and the first female top prize winner of the Magisterian franchise's history. The 15th question which she got it right will also be found at the bottom. Aaron Rio (May 13, 2001) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 3rd winner, a IT auditor Aaron Rio on May 13, 2001, According to him, he called the show's phone number for ten times until he was accepted in his eleventh call. The 15th question which he got it right will be also found at the bottom. Allan Clinton (December 30, 2001) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 4th winner, a Teacher, Allan Clinton on December 30, 2001. The 15th question which he got it right will be also found at the bottom. Jamie Howell (October 13, 2002) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 5th winner, Jamie Howell, a Valedictorian, won on October 13, 2002, The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Rodney White (March 2, 2003) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 6th winner, Rodney White, a Local businessman, won on March 2, 2003, He is the first one to ever win in the new Money Tree. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Lester Madrazo (June 15, 2003) on June 15, 2003, The show produced it's 7th winner and first celebrity winner, Lester Madrazo won $3,000,000. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Joni Ancalotti (February 22, 2004) on February 22, 2004, The show produced it's 8th winner and second female top prize winner, Joni Ancalotti won $3,000,000. The 15th question which she got it right will be found at the bottom. Louie Prince (December 26, 2004) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 9th winner, on December 26, 2004, Louie Prince won $3,000,000. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Ernie Johnson (January 4, 2009) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 10th winner after 4 years, Ernie Johnson won $3,000,000. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Jayann Bellic (September 30, 2018) The Magisterian version of the show finally produced it's 11th winner after nearly 10 years and the third female winner, Jayann Bellic, a co-host from the high rating Magisterian variety-game show Wowowillie, won $3,000,000. The 15th question which she got it right will be found at the bottom. Orlando Cullen (December 1, 2019) on December 1, 2019, The Magisterian version of WWTBAM produced it's 12th winner, Orlando Cullen, a retired teacher from Dovetown, Toxoplassachusetts. The 15th question which he got it right will found at the bottom The question is similar to Brandon Aries' $1,000,000 question from the Kids Edition. William Ernest (December 8, 2019) on December 8, 2019, just a week later after the Magisterian version produced it's 12th winner, The Magisterian version once again produced a winner, William Ernest won $3,000,000 becoming the 13th winner of the Magisterian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Svetlana Frontier (December 22, 2019) on December 22, 2019, The Magisterian version produced the first ever winner to be born in a different country, not in Magisteria, Russian-Magisterian Svetlana Frontier won $3,000,000 The 15th question which she got it right will be found in the bottom. Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire? Season 1 (16th overall season) Harry Douglas (May 11, 2014) on May 11, 2014, The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's first Super Millionaire, Harry Douglas, a pastor, won on May 11, 2014. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Denise Philips (September 7, 2014) The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's second Super Millionaire, Denise Philips, a Science teacher, won on September 7, 2014. The 15th question which she got it right will be found at the bottom. Willie Revillame (December 21, 2014) The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's third and final Super Millionaire, Willie Revillame, the host of Wowowillie, won on December 21, 2014, Willie is the first and only Celebrity Super Millionaire, The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Season 2 (22nd overall season) Tyler McKinson (January 5, 2020) on January 5, 2020, The second Super Millionaire season produced it's first winner and the first M$50 million winner. Tyler McKinson won $50,000,000, The question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Kids Edition Brandon Aries (May 11, 2008) on May 11, 2008, The Kids Edition only produced one winner, 9 year old Brandon Aries won $1,000,000, The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Making him the youngest Who Wants to Be a Millionaire winner in just 9 years old, that record would be broken 6 years later when Mana Ashida won 1,000,000 Japanese yen in the 13th and final season of ''Quiz $ Millionaire ''(The Japanese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) Extreme Millionaire Marlin Chen (October 11, 2009) on October 11, 2009, The Extreme Millionaire special only produced one winner, The main protagonist of the show Marlin, Marlin Chen, is the only Celebrity Extreme Millionaire. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Top-prize losers Matt Bartner (February 13, 2000) on February 13, 2000, The Magisterian version produced it's first Top-prize loser, Matt Bartner lost $950,000 leaving the studio with only £50,000. (The Bold Text means the player who locked their answer in and the Italian text means the right answer) He answered A: The Ten Commandments, Unfortunately, It was B: The Epic of Gilgamesh, He lost $950,000, walking home with £50,000. Richard Cardenas (July 30, 2000) on July 30, 2000, The Magisterian version produced it's second Top-prize loser, and the first Celebrity top-prize loser, Richard Cardenas, the main protagonist of the sitcom The Lopez Fam', lost $950,000. Olivia Anderson (May 22, 2016) on May 22, 2016, The Magisterian version produced it's third Top-prize loser after nearly 16 years, Olivia Anderson lost $4,850,000 by answering the incorrect answer in her 15th question. Kendrick Dye (December 29, 2019) on December 29, 2019, in the Season 21 finale, The Magisterian version produced it's fourth Top-prize loser, a University of Magisteria gradute, Kendrick Dye, lost $9,750,000 by answering his $10,000,000 question. He answered B, Uzbekistani Som, unfortunately, It was C: Burundian Franc, When a Uzbekistani Som converted from 1 Magisterian dollar, it will be 24,726.86, While the Burundian Franc when converted from 1 Magisterian dollar. It's 4,896.56. Benford Westley (January 12, 2020) on January 12, 2020, Last night, The Magisterian version produced it's fifth Top-prize loser and the First top-prize loser in Super Millionaire. Benford Westley, lost $47,500,000 by answering his $50,000,000 question wrong. Benford answered A: Paul Biya, unfortunately, it was B: Teodoro Obiang, Paul Biya was the Prime Minister of Cameroon from 1975 to 1982 until he became president on November 6, 1982, while Teodoro Obiang was already the president of Equatorial Guinea since 1979. Trivia * It is the only country to have a Super Millionaire with 3 winners * December is the month with the most winners, 6 winners. Ratings The pilot episode of the Magisterian version earned a 20.8% defeating TV5's Wheel of Fortune's 13.8% and MBN's (now 9) The Dating Game's 5.3%. Category:2000s Category:2007 Magisterian tv series debuts Category:Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Franchise Category:2010s Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows Category:1990s Category:1999 Category:1999 Magisterian tv series debuts